The Little Things
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: It's always the little things that can bring people happiness. HiruMamo drabbles. Warning- minor/harsh language will be used.
1. The Kitten

i thought that i'd try my hand at an Eyeshield 21 fanfic. Of course, it will be mostly consist of drabbles...HiruMamo drabbles! (laughs) this couple is so canon, i love it. ENJOY!!

_DISCLAIMER: i do not own this anime or its characters! _

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Kitten

"Hmm, I don't know which one to choose."

"Just fucking pick one, damn manager!"

"Hiruma-kun! This kind of thing takes a lot of thought!"

"I don't care! They all look the same!"

"No they don't. That one is smaller than the others."

"Pick the fucking runt then!"

"Hiruma-kun! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because those fucking brats aren't gonna shoot themselves, now are they?"

"Well, excuse me! You didn't have to come with me!"

"I only came so that my girlfriend wouldn't buy the whole damn litter!"

Before the verbal fight could continue any further, someone cleared their throat.

"Um…your decision?"

Mamori turned toward the nervous shopkeeper and smiled. "We'll take this one."

The shopkeeper nodded and hurried off to get what the couple was purchasing. He came back holding a five-month old kitten that had a glossy yellow coat with light brown stripes along its tail and big blue eyes. It mewed softly as the shopkeeper handed the kitten to Mamori. She instantly beamed at the small animal.

"He's so cute! And look, his coat is the same color as your hair."

"Who the hell cares? Now move so I can pay for the damn fuzz-ball, damn manager."

Once the transaction was complete, the couple left the pet store and toward Deimon High, arguing over what to name the kitten.

* * *

now click the little blue button on the bottom to review. i'll probably update whenever i feel like it and when my writer's block wears off.


	2. Sugarless

here is drabble number two. enjoy!!

warning: use of the f-word (chuckles)

_DISCLAIMER- i do not own this anime! if i did, there will be more HiruMamo scenes!_

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Sugarless

Hiruma never did like sugar, too sweet for his tastes. And besides, sugar can rot your teeth. He looked out window to find girls fluttering around their boyfriends with home-made chocolates. Hiruma scoffed at the love-struck people.

_What a bunch of fools._

The bleach-blond resumed typing and chewing on his last piece of gum. Hiruma was so focused on his laptop that he barely heard the door of the classroom slide open.

"There you are."

Hiruma didn't need to look up at the person to know who they were.

"What do you want, fucking manager?"

Mamori walked over to his desk and placed a small wrapped package near his laptop. Hiruma quickly glanced at the box then up at the girl.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Just a little something. You know, for Valentine's Day."

Hiruma popped his gum. "I hate sugar. You of all people should know that."

Mamori just smiled down at him. "I know. I'll see you later at the clubhouse."

With that said, she left the quarterback alone in the classroom. The tightly wrapped box remained unopened for ten minutes until Hiruma got sick of looking at the red and pink wrapping. After shutting down his laptop, he reached for the box and lifted up the lid. To Hiruma's surprise, it wasn't filled with sugary chocolate treats…but packs of sugarless gum. A small smile tugged across his lips.

"Keke, damn Mamori."


	3. t3Xt m3SsAgE

wow, i had at least five different ideas for chapter three. (sighs) but it's finally here!

_DISCLAIMER: Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me! if it did, the anime will still be airing instead of cutting it off at episode 145._

* * *

**Chapter Three****:** t3Xt m3SsAgE

"You have one new message," her cell phone chimed.

Mamori sighed as she opened the little virtual envelope. The message was 'Clubhouse now!', but that was the censored version. She pocketed her phone in an instant and gathered her textbooks before leaving the classroom.

_And I was hoping to eat during lunch today._

Hiruma had everyone working overtime for the upcoming game over the past two weeks. From morning to dusk, she had to put together tapes of their opponent's games, organize plays, and other manager-type duties. The whole process was very taxing on her body since she had her own homework to do too; the poor girl has not gotten a decent night's sleep. It didn't take long for Mamori to reach the DevilBats clubhouse. She looked up at the neon sign and took a deep breath.

"Hiruma-kun, what was so important that you couldn't wait…"

Mamori half-expected to hear the sound of gunfire and harsh curses cut her off upon opening the door, but what she saw surprised her.

"Huh?"

There was no one inside the room. Everything was in its place as far as Mamori could tell. The only thing that was out of order was the couch, which they recently purchased. It now had a pillow and a blanket covering its fabric surface. Just as when she was about to leave, Mamori's phone started buzzing again. Flipping it open, a simple message popped up.

'Get some sleep, fucking manager. I don't want you spacing out this weekend. And don't worry about the rest of class, I got it covered.'

Mamori could help but smile a bit. After placing her books on the table and kicking off her shoes, she curled up on the couch. Mamori's blue eyes slowly closed, quickly sending her off to dreamland.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

The classroom of 2A was packed than usual as the entire DevilBats team sat in the back, feverishly taking notes. Everyone was shocked by their presence except for a certain bleach-blond, gun-totting quarterback.

"Make sure you write down every goddamn word! I don't want anything left out, you fucking brats!"

* * *

btw, 'classroom 2A' was just something i came up with. bye!


	4. Noodle Soup

I LIVE!! MWHAHAHA!! (clears throat) i'm back people after being away for a loooong time. my laptop charger had committed suicide on me and my wireless connection wouldn't work right, etc. anyway, all of those problems are fixed (smiles)

here is chapter four of my lovely Eyeshield 21 fic! enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER**- I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS_

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Noodle Soup

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's chicken noodle soup, Hiruma-kun."

"I don't need it, fucking manager."

"Yes, you do! It will help you get better!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes at the pushy female. The quarterback came down with a cold last night and did his best to hide it the next day. And besides, he couldn't risk taking a day-off, not when there are games to win and people to threaten. But the sickness did not go unnoticed by DevilBats manager, who caught sight of Hiruma's watery eyes and stuffy nose. After class, Mamori had made him some soup, courtesy of the school's kitchen.

"Hiruma-kun, one bite won't kill you."

"It could be poisoned for all I know." A struggled cough followed after.

"Just eat the soup and stop being so childish!"

"You're the one that's playing house, fucking _mother_. Kekeke."

Mamori slammed down the tray she was holding on the tabletop and stormed out of the clubhouse. Hiruma looked down at the steaming broth and scowled.

_Keh, fucking manager._

--

(an hour later)

Mamori walked back to the clubhouse, happy about the team's improvement. Upon opening the door, she found Hiruma still typing away on his precious laptop. The blue-eyed girl lightly sighed as she walked by him. When she did, Mamori noticed an empty bowl on the table.

_Did he…_

She stared at it quietly for a bit until a loud pop of gum made her snap back to reality.

"What the hell are you looking at, fucking manager?"

Mamori shook her head. "Oh nothing, Hiruma-kun."

Both went back to work, neither noticing the other's smile.


	5. Creampuffs

here is is, Chapter 5. this is an extra long special chapter which includes HiruMamo and the entire team. it wasn't supposed to be this long, it somehow morphed into this monster LOL.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_- "Eyeshield 21" belongs to its rightful owners, NOT ME!! (fake tears)

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Creampuffs

When he asked them a first time, they fainted...only to be revived by gunfire. The second time around, only some fainted while the others asked questions. It took a few more tries, but the Devilbats quarterback had successfully asked his team to help him do the impossible…bake creampuffs. So now, instead of practicing, they were inside the school's kitchen after class hours.

"Hiruma-san, why can't you just buy some creampuffs from Kariya's instead?" Sena asked his senpai.

Rapid gunfire and curses followed after. On the field, they were warriors, but in the kitchen…they were wimps. Almost everyone in the room couldn't tell a ladle from an egg beater. Thankfully, Yukimitsu had taken it upon himself to assign thoroughly researched jobs to everyone. The team didn't even question Hiruma when he sat down and began typing away on his laptop. According to the 'Hiruma Youichi to Japanese' dictionary, he expected them to do all of the work.

"Hiruma. You should help too," Musashi said to the bleach-blonde.

Hiruma just popped his gum, not even looking up at the kicker.

Musashi sighed. "I don't much about relationships, but I think that a girlfriend appreciates it when her boyfriend does this stuff."

Hiruma stayed silent. Shaking his head, Musashi walked away to help the others. The next hour was filled with nothing but the following…

"Kurita-san! Please stop eating the ingredients!"

"Ah-Ha-Ha! Baking is my speciality."

"Watch this, Sena! Mixing MAX!"

"You're spilling it on the counter!"

"Is it supposed to be green?"

"Huh?

"Huuh?"

"Fugo!"

"I should've skipped school today…"

"Is something burning?"

**BOOOOOOOOOM!!**

The entire school shook from the giant explosion that originated from the kitchen. Students from the other clubs rushed outside for safety and saw smoke escaping from a room on the upper floor. The next five minutes sounded like this…

"AAAHH! FIRE!"

"Where's the fire extinguisher?!"

"Ah-Ha-Ha, I shall put this fire out!"

"Taki-san, you'll get burned!"

"FUNNURABA!"

"Kurita-san! Don't smash the oven!"

"Panic MAX!"

"Yep, should've skipped…"

The sprinklers then erupted with water, drenching everyone present and quenching the fire. When it ceased, the Devilbats team slowly turned their heads toward a soaked, and obviously, pissed off quarterback. He closed his ruined laptop, stood up and slowly advanced toward them. A dark aura engulfed his body.

"You…you…you…"

They braced themselves for a tirade of cuss words and gunfire. Before Hiruma could do anything, the door slid open and a certain manager stood in the doorway. Her blue eyes widened at the sight before her.

"What…"

Now, Mamori could be very sweet and innocent and motherly, but right now, she was pissed off. She walked into the room and surveyed the damage. There was water everywhere, batter and cream spattered on the walls and floor, a charred oven, and eleven football players who had some explaining to do. The auburn-haired girl let out three slow breaths before…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

…she screamed her lungs out. Everyone froze in their spot as they watched their beloved manager rant.

"How did this happen?! As a matter of fact, why did this happen?! Do you have any idea what all of you have done? You destroyed school property and nearly caused a fire! You endangered everyone in the building! The school committee is gonna have a field day with this! Someone better tell me everything, RIGHT NOW!!"

Sena stepped forward, knowing full well that Mamori would never hurt him…he hoped. The short brunette readied his legs should things get bad.

"W-We were b-baking and…things went wrong?"

Mamori placed her hands on her hips, her anger slowly dimming for the boy. "And why were you baking, Sena-kun?"

"Well, Hiruma-san…"

Blue eyes shifted their evil gaze toward the bleach-blonde. "I should've known it was your doing."

Hiruma popped his gum and scoffed at the fuming girl. The team backed away from the quarterback as the ticked off manager walked over. Once the door was clear, they zoomed out of the room and far, far away from the school.

"Spill, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma scoffed. "I don't need to tell you anything, fucking manager."

Mamori gritted her teeth. "As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I deserve an explanation for this…this…DISASTER!"

Hiruma mumbled something under his breath, but all Mamori heard was 'fucking manager'.

"What was that, Hiruma-kun?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was supposed to be a fucking surprise!"

Mamori raised an eyebrow. "What was?"

The quarterback then shoved something in her face. It was a sopping wet book entitled How to Cook Delicious Treats and Desserts. Mamori took the book in her hands and stared at it. She then opened it to a marked page.

"A recipe for creampuffs?" Mamori raised an eyebrow at this. "You were baking creampuffs?"

Hiruma swiftly grabbed the book back and placed it on the counter. "That damn food was supposed to be your fucking birthday present."

Mamori started holding back a laugh, but this scene was too funny. The auburn-haired girl's laughs echoed in the room, much to the quarterback's annoyance. His ears twitched slightly. She stopped after a while, wiping away some tears from her eyes.

"Hiruma-kun…you could have easily gotten some from Kariya's instead of forcing everyone to cook and destroying the kitchen."

The bleach-blonde growled. "Shut the hell up, fucking girlfriend!" He then picked up his laptop and tucked it under his arm.

"You know that you're gonna have to pay for the damages you've caused!" Mamori shouted as Hiruma left the room.

"Don't worry…I will!" Hiruma cackled as he walked down the hallway.

Mamori sighed and shook her head, knowing that her boyfriend would probably blackmail some poor sap in to paying for everything. She casually left the room and headed toward the clubhouse.

--

The next day, the school kitchen was completely renovated. There were brand-new stoves, sinks, and equipment like on one of those high-class cooking shows.

_Hiruma-kun really outdone himself this time._

Mamori sat at her desk, munching on a box of Kariya creampuffs, which were left in her locker this morning, while thinking about a certain bleach-blonde quarterback.


	6. Happy Halloween!

BOO!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!! here's a special chapter just in time for the holiday. i was supposed to be working on a poem for my Poetry class...but, i did this instead ^_^

_DISCLAIMER_- i do not own any of the characters, i'm only borrowing them. lol

_Author's Note to the reviewers_- thank you all for your lovely comments!! ^_^

**Author UPDATE 11/8/2008**- according to my reviews (which i finally looked at), I took a look at the chapter and saw that I uploaded the wrong one! (freaks out slightly) but don't worry, here is the right chapter, lol.

---------

**Chapter Six**: Happy Halloween!

"I wonder where Mamo-nee is," Suzuna asked as she adjusted the tiara around her forehead.

Sena pushed his helmet's visor up and looked over at the cheerleader. "She told me that she was going to be a little late."

"Ya, I really wanna see what she dressed up as!"

"She'll be here, Suzuna," Sena reassured her.

The Devilbats were currently waiting for their manager inside the clubhouse. Tonight, they were all going to a Halloween gathering uptown, held exclusively for football players, plus guests, who were participating in the Fall Tournament.

"Surprise MAX!" Monta excitedly yelled from behind them.

"Monta! Don't scare me like that!" Suzuna yelled, using her specter to hit the receiver on the head.

"Ow! Stop it!" Monta tried batting the specter away with a kunai. "And besides, Halloween is supposed to be scary!"

Sena sweatdropped at his two friends. "Guys, guys." The visor slid back down with a 'clunk'.

Moments later, the door creaked up and a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and became surprised at what they saw. Mamori, sweet and innocent Mamori, walked inside wearing a _very_ sultry devil costume. She wore a strapless dark red and _very_ tight sequined leotard with black fishnet stockings. A pair of dark red leather go-go boots went up to her knees while red leather gloves came up past her elbows. Around Mamori's neck rested a black choker with a tiny Devilbat pendant. And for the final touches, the manager wore bright red devil horns and a tail.

Sena and Suzuna stood dumbfounded while Monta and the Ha-Ha brothers passed out from massive blood loss. Musashi just picked at his ear. Yukimitsu and Komusubi fainted. And as for Taki...well, let's just say he didn't notice.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING, FUCKING MANAGER?!" shouted Hiruma. The volume of his voice had made the entire building shake.

Hiruma's costume suited him perfectly. It was the mobster costume that he wore during the Deimon Sports Festival. The quarterback was decked out in a white and black pin-striped suit, black silk collared shirt with a blood red tie, and classy dress shoes. A white, wide-rimmed hat was pulled down over his left eye. The shotgun clasped in his hand twitched, ready to shoot someone or something.

Mamori watched as the quarterback stomped toward her. "It's my costume, Hiruma-kun. What were you expecting me to be, an angel?" she smugly stated.

"Hell yes!"

The team backed away from the two, fearing that their conversation could get ugly. Mamori crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is what I chose and I'm not going to go all the way home to change."

Hiruma growled. "Then I'll drag you home! There's no way you're going to the party dressed like that!"

"You are not my father, Hiruma-kun," Mamori huffed.

Everyone else sighed as their team leader and manager bickered like an old married couple.

HONK! HONK!

"Ah, the limo is here," Kurita said worriedly.

Musashi placed on hand on the large teen's shoulder. "We'll wait for them to finish. Come on."

The kicker ushered everyone outside. He took one last look at the couple and smiled. When the door closed with a 'thump', all forms of yelling ceased. Hiruma and Mamori looked at the door, made sure everyone was gone, and looked back at each other.

"You know," Hiruma started. "You don't look half-bad, fucking manager."

Mamori smiled. "Thank you, Hiruma-kun."

As she turned to leave, Hiruma reached over and pinched her butt. The blue-eyed girl whipped around, a blush slowly forming on her face.

"HIRUMA-KUN!"

The bleach-blonde began cackled as he strode by her. "Serves you right for wearing that, fucking manager. Just remember, all of the other people at the party will be horny football players and they'll try to pull off shit like that...but worse."

The redness on her face transformed into a pale white. Mamori's forehead furrowed in deep thought.

"Well…I may have another costume at home," she slowly said.

"Good." Hiruma stalked outside, barking at the limo driver that they had a pit stop to make.

Mamori shook her head and quickly headed outside when she heard gunfire.

----------

here's a list of what everyone else was dressed up as ^_^

Sena- a white knight (lol).....Suzuna- Sailor Moon.....Monta- Naruto.....Kurita- a monk.....Komusubi- an orge demon.....Musashi- an army commander.....Yukimitsu- a mad scientist.....Taki- he just dressed up in his football uniform (sweatdrop).....Juumonji- a werewolf (fangirl squeals).....Kuroki- a vampire.....Togano- Monkey D. Luffy


End file.
